


Who are you?

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Abuse, Canon, Child Abuse, Drama, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Season/Series 05
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-13
Updated: 2006-02-18
Packaged: 2018-12-26 22:24:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12068166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Have you ever thought that when a huge secret is reveled your life would never be the same!!? at least that's what Brian thought.It is a combination of the L word and QAF. First fic.. be kind.





	1. The secret

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

  
Author's notes: I sorta used a autor's story named "A hero" because I really think that I could make something more to it.  
You don't need to read that story to understand mine.  


* * *

"I still can't understand why the muncers want us to come to that stupid dinner", Brian told Justin who was already getting ready, "Because they are our family...".  
Brian snorted to that statement,"...and they want us to meet some of their friends." said Justin.

Brian was still protesting about going, and Justin sensed that, so he said, "Don't even think about not going, or else.." Brian, who already knew Justin's ways of manipulation and their outcome, agreed to go.

When they arrived to Melanie and Lindsey's place they could already hear that all their "family" was already there'

Brian's pov

'God, how do I always manage to agree to anything he wants', I think to myself as we're walking towards the door. "Hey, don't worry, I'm sure the night won't be that bad.", Justin says to me while knocking on the front door.'He really thinks that he's got me all figured out, doesn't he?'I think while smiling at him, "One can never know." I tell him, and before he has a chance to answer, Melanie opens the door and smiles at Justin, "Come in, you guys." "Hey Mel", I hear myself say to her at the same time that Justin says the same thing. We smile to each other while walking inside the house.

"Hey guys," I say to Michael and Ben who are sitting on the couch, and to Ted and Emmett, who are standing near the kitchen, "Where are the girls?" Justin asks them after he says his greetings, "In the kitchen ,fixing your dinner, where do you think?!", I can hear Debbie shout from the kitchen, the things that that woman can hear!

I start walking towards the kitchen, when I see Gus running towards me screaming "Dada!" at the top of his voice. God, I love him so much, "Hey there sonny boy!" I tell him while picking him up, and spinning him in the air. I'm less then aware of the looks that the gang gives me, after all, they've never seen me when I am with Gus."WOW! Brian Kinney does have a heart! who would have imagined...", i hear Ted saying to the gang, who laughs at that comment. Well, everyone but Justin, who just stares at me with love in his eyes.

I walk to the kitchen and start talking with Melanie about their friends, and who thery are, and she answers loud enough so that the entire gang could hear her, "Well she is a friend of mine and Lindz's. I met her at college, and when I met Lindsey, I introduced them to each other, but we lost touch after a month, she had to go away, something about her family. Anyway, a couple of days ago, she called and I told her that I will meet her and her fiancé, but since her fiancé is sick, we will only meet her." Just when Melanie finished talking, i hear a knock on the door.

"That's her, be kind", she says and looks at Brian. Moments after coming into the livingroom, she says, "Everyone, this is..", but before she has a chance to finish her sentence, her friend says, "Brian...", while I say looking her in the eye, "Shane." God! what is _she_ doing here?!

"Brian, how do you know Shane?" Mel says while looking back and forth at Shane and me. "Well...", I say, without knowing if I should continue or not, but before I do' Shane cuts me by saying, "He's my brother."


	2. Revealing oneself

  
Author's notes: Thanks for the reviews, it means a lot to me since I thought that the story is going to suck ,and not in a postive life affrming way. Oh, one more thing for all of those who are going to read this well just so you know I didn't finish the ep',but you can read it if you want to.  


* * *

"He's my brother".

When those words were said, everyone became silent except for Michael who said, "What do you mean he's your brother? Brian doesn't have any more sisters beside Claire!"   
Brian chose to ignore that comment, and instead, asked Shane, "What are you doing here?"   
"I have every right to be here! After all, I still have a family here..."   
"No, you don't! you gave that up when you left!" Brian yelled at her ,"Please! Brian, let me explain." Shane pleaded Brian, who was already pissed as hell,   
"Explain what?! that you're a fucking liar? You said you were coming back to take me with you, but did you?! No! you let me to rot with Jack and Joan while you were free of all of that!"   
Shane, who was already at the verge of tears, tried to tell Brian something. Anything to make him understand, but he cut her off saying, "I don't ever want to see you again." And with that, he took off.

Shane's pov

God, I can't belive I forgot that Brian is still here, I thought that he never wanted to come back here again, that he wanted to leave everyone and everything behind...

"Hmm, Shane, I know that it's not really my business, but would you mind telling us what was that all about?" Melanie asked me.

"I'm sorry for ruining your night, Mel, I never thought that Brian would still be here, and yes, I can tell you what that was all about, but before that, would you like to introduce me to everyone?" I told her, wanting to break the ice that surrounded us.

"Oh sure, o.k, well that's Michael and Ben, the parents of J.R." she said pointing to a dark haired guy, and a brunet muscled man that set together, "This is Justin, Brian's partner," pointing to a blond boy who stood near the kitchen, "Ted and Emmett, our friends", two guys, one brunet and the other a flamboyant man, "and, of course, Debbie ,our 'mom'." She said while using quotation marks when she said it, and only after I gave her a puzzeled look, she explained, "She is our mom since she took us all in and loved us." And I saw that Debbie beamed at her when she said it.

"And now I can tell you what that was all about." I told everyone.."Well, Brian is my twin." I heard several gasps after that, but I carried on, "When we were kids and Jack started hitting us, I always told Brian that one day we will leave this place and go live somewhere far away from here as possible. One day, when I got home from school, Jack was in one of his moods and he hit me so hard that I passed out. When I woke up I decided that I'm not staying in this house for any moment longer, so I packed a bag, and found someone who could drive me to New York."

"But you were like... 14, how did you survive?", Emmet asked me.   
"I met Kate about a week after I left. Meanwhile I lived on the streets, stealing people's wallets in order to buy food. Anyway, Kate offered me a place to stay in and a job as a hairdresser and in exchange I should stop pickpocketing people. So I took her offer"

"But what about Brian? didn't you want to stay in touch with him?", asked Lindsey, and I gave her a stern look, "Do you think that I didn't try calling him?! only every time I called, Jack slammed the phone in my face, and after a while the number has been changed." 'that bastard' I muttered under my breath.

"Mel, I'm so sorry for everything! Maybe it would be best if I left." I said, making a step towards the exit.  
"No, stay! It's been a long while since we talked, and I don't want you to go."   
"I don't know, I mean, I really don't want to talk about Brian."   
"Then don't, come on and stay, and tell us about your life and your friends." I nodded and started telling them all about Carmen and everyone else, yet all along I thought of Brian.

brian's pov

God. What is shane doing here? She wasn't supposed to come back! I mean, I know she tried to contact me since I was the olny one who picked up the phone and hunged up after she asked if she could talk to me, guess she never figured it out, that it wasn't Jack, but me who did it. Good thing our voices were very alike. I mean, I was... _Still_ am, mad at her, and now she came back...  
Well, fuck it! There is just no way I ever let it happen.


End file.
